


Il sogno di ogni fangirl

by kiaealterego



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita scorre, gli alberi crescono, le stagioni passano, i figli diventano grandi. La Terra di Mezzo è tranquilla e Thranduil Oropherion, il re di Bosco Atro, si annoia.<br/>E se decidesse di entrare in servizio per le sue fan?<br/>E se queste fan avessero le idee molto chiare su quel che vogliono?<br/>Ecco a voi una raccolta di storie piccanti sul re di Bosco Atro, perché non c’è mai abbastanza ammore nel mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il bagno

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: se Thranduil fosse mio non scriverei fanservice su di lui.
> 
> So che gli elfi di Tolkien sono creature eteree, angeliche, in grado di controllare le pulsioni del loro corpo materiale. So che gli elfi sono monogami per l’eternità e so che il loro matrimonio consiste nell’atto sessuale stesso. Per questa raccolta ho scelto di ignorare questa cosa, Thranduil sarà più terreno (e quindi un po’ OOC).
> 
> In fondo l’amore è una cosa bella :)

Si stropicciò le mani e seguì l’elfo lungo il corridoio. Doveva per forza essere un elfo, con quelle orecchie a punta, no? Dove si trovava? Perché indossava questi abiti antichi? Una gonna! Un corpetto e niente reggiseno! Che posto barbaro. E quell’elfo che l’accompagnava dove poi? Il posto era strano.

L’elfo la fissò, indicandole l’ingresso senza proferir parola. Lei varcò la soglia e il suo sguardo fu attirato  dalla figura in acqua. Spalancò gli occhi e si coprì la bocca aperta: quello era il re degli elfi in persona! Thranduil, nudo, i lunghi capelli bagnati, le gocce d’acqua che scivolavano sul suo corpo perfetto. Lei si toccò nervosa i capelli ed abbassò lo sguardo, per poi sollevarlo di nascosto e contemplare il re.

Thranduil le lanciò un’occhiata penetrante e le disse: «Spogliati, gentile ospite, ed unisciti a me in questa vasca».

Il suo cuore sussultò e le ginocchia le cedettero per una frazione di secondo. Aveva sentito bene!? Portò le mani al petto, le guance calde, la voce del re ancora nelle orecchie; caldo, caldo in tutto il corpo.

Non si fece ripetere l’ordine e si liberò degli abiti. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, e poi lo abbassò, coprendosi. Come poteva lei essere desiderata da tale perfezione?

Il re si alzò, l’acqua che scivolava lungo il suo corpo. _Era una visione_.

Thranduil si avvicinò al bordo della vasca e le porse la mano, lei la sfiorò, le dita le tremavano. Al contatto le cedettero le ginocchia, Thranduil la accolse tra le sue braccia, lei sospirò e si appoggiò a lui. Il contatto con la sua pelle nuda ed il suo corpo forte le mandò un formicolio caldo che si espanse per tutto il corpo. L’eccitazione del re le premeva sulla pancia, il suo cuore tradì la sua agitazione, _lui la voleva, lei non poteva crederci_.

Si sciolsero dall’abbraccio e si guardarono negli occhi, lei abbassò subito lo sguardo, le guance bollenti. _Che situazione incredibile_. Lui mise le mani a coppa e raccolse l’acqua, la versò in testa a lei. Thranduil ripeté il gesto, fino a che i capelli non furono bagnati, glieli portò dietro le orecchie. Lei alzò lo sguardo su di lui, stupita. Oddio, il re degli elfi in persona le stava facendo il bagno, _a lei_.

Ogni suo movimento era un’armonia, ogni muscolo perfettamente modellato. Lei chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare dai suoi massaggi, dalle sue carezze e dal sapone profumato. Le mani insaponate scivolarono sulle sue braccia, tracciarono il profilo di tutto il suo corpo, la stuzzicarono, le accarezzarono i seni. Trattenne un gemito, le mani del re si allontanarono e l’aria sembrò più fredda sulla pelle umida. Lei gli diede la schiena, lui la massaggiò, le mani del re scesero ad insaponarle la pancia, circondarono i fianchi e si insinuarono tra le gambe, e questa volta lei gemette, _non poteva trattenersi_.

Strinse le labbra quando il re smise di sfiorarla, il cuore le batteva troppo forte, la pelle le formicolava, voleva qualcosa di più. Lo guardò e le uscì solo un mugolio dalla bocca. Strinse le labbra, _poteva osarsi e chiedere?_

«Onorata ospite - sussurrò lui fissandola negli occhi - se non vuoi, fermami ed io lo farò»

Lei scosse la testa, ma non scherzare! stava per dire, ma lui la baciò. _Quello_ era un bacio, lei si perse tra le sue labbra morbide e dimenticò quello che voleva dire. Gli passò le braccia attorno al collo, gli succhiò il labbro, lui la sollevò e la fece sedere sul bordo della vasca.

Lui si allontanò dal suo viso, lei prese un respiro, il suo profumo la inebriò e le fece girare la testa, lei si aggrappò a lui. Thranduil le baciò la base del collo, un’ondata di calore la travolse e lei gemette. Lui salì lungo il collo con le labbra e le solleticò l’orecchio con la lingua, un fremito le percorse tutto il corpo e lei trattenne un gemito, _doveva resistere, era in presenza del re, non poteva lasciarsi andare!_ Passò le dita tra quei capelli biondi, umidi, strinse la presa, lui scese di nuovo sul collo, sulla clavicola, i suoi baci leggeri le fecero scorrere brividi di piacere lungo la schiena, la sua pelle formicolava, _perché doveva torturarla così_.

Le labbra del re raggiunsero la pelle sensibile del seno e lo accarezzarono, lei rabbrividì di piacere e trattenne un gemito. La pelle di lei fremeva sotto quel tocco, sotto quei baci, _non ce la poteva fare_ , stava impazzendo, un’ondata di calore la travolse, rovesciò la testa all’indietro, il suo corpo bruciava di desiderio. Lei gemette, supplichevole, il sangue le ribolliva in tutto il corpo, il respiro le si era fatto più rapido. Gli afferrò la testa, gli passò le gambe attorno alla vita, si avvicinò a lui con tutto il corpo, lo desiderava, lo voleva e lo avrebbe avuto. _Ora_.

«Calma, non avere fretta» sussurrò lui invece.

Thranduil riprese a baciarla, scese sulla pancia. _Dai!_ Non ce la faceva più, quei baci erano agonizzanti, il bassoventre le bruciava di desiderio, ma lui, perfido, deviò all’interno della coscia.

Finalmente lui raggiunse il punto, lei inarcò la schiena, strinse la presa sulla sua testa e lo attirò più vicino, _voleva di più, perché non continuava? Era così vicina…_

«Non ancora» sussurrò lui, il fiato che la sfiorò la fece rabbrividire.

Lui le diede un ultimo bacio tra le gambe, senza toccarla con la lingua e poi risalì, la sua lentezza era esasperante, il ventre le bruciava il desiderio, _perfido, lei ne voleva ancora_.

La impegnò in un bacio sulla bocca, lei gli passò le gambe attorno alla vita, si aggrappò a lui, era senza fiato. Lei fece scivolare la mano lungo la sua pancia, lo toccò, lui le prese il polso, le labbra di Thranduil le solleticarono il palmo: «Onorami nello stesso modo» le disse.

_No! Altri istanti di agonia_ , si scostò da lui e si alzò in piedi, la testa le girava, il suo cuore batteva veloce, il suo corpo ardeva. Prese un respiro e poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle. Raggiunse le sue labbra perfette e le mordicchiò, scese sul collo, la pelle liscia e calda sotto le sue labbra, gli succhiò il lobo dell’orecchio, lui fremette e lei sorrise, _ora lui l’avrebbe capita_. Scese sul petto, baciò anche lei la sua pancia, si abbassò, deviò verso la coscia, un’ondata di calore la travolse, _anche lei poteva stuzzicarlo_.

Alzò lo sguardo, lesse il desiderio negli occhi del re, lui si mosse, lei sorrise, _ora era lui quello impaziente, ora lui avrebbe capito la sua agonia_. Lei passò la mano su un fianco, fece scorrere le dita lungo la schiena e gli afferrò il sedere, i muscoli del re si contrassero e lui poggiò una mano sulla sua testa.

Lei alzò lo sguardo, la sua carezza scese sulla nuca, il suo sangue divenne fuoco nelle sue vene. Lo accarezzò, Thranduil schiuse le labbra, lei si avvicinò con il viso a lui e lo prese in bocca, il solo gesto le provocò una scarica di piacere lungo la schiena. Passò la lingua sulla punta, lo avvolse con le sue labbra e lo assaporò, era bollente nella sua bocca, un fremito le scosse il corpo e lei strinse la presa sul sedere. Thranduil si fece sfuggire un sussurro roco, _ah! Ora chi era che gemeva?_ Lei scese giù con le labbra e poi su, i sospiri di Thranduil la elettrizzarono, le sfuggì un mugolio, il cuore le batteva troppo veloce e il suo corpo era bollente.

Lui la prese in braccio e la fece di nuovo sedere sul bordo della vasca, lei strinse la presa sulle sue braccia, _perché l’aveva fermata_. Lui si impadronì della sua bocca, i muscoli della schiena le si tesero, con quel bacio la fece sdraiare per terra, lui era sopra di lei, finalmente.

Era tra le sue gambe, lui la sfiorò, lei gemette. Lei alzò i fianchi e gli andò incontro, passò le gambe attorno a lui, il movimento intensificò la sua presenza in lei, ansimò, _cielo, era in paradiso_.

Si abbandonò contro il pavimento, sospirò, il movimento le strappò un gemito. Lui si mosse, si abbassò su di lei e la baciò.

Era troppo, c’erano solo lui, le sue mani che la accarezzavano, i suoi baci che le toglievano il respiro, il suo corpo muscoloso contro di lei, i pensieri coerenti scivolarono via dalla sua testa. Lei gli passò le mani dietro la schiena, gli afferrò il sedere, lo artigliò, _più vicino_. Si mosse con lui, ondate di calore la travolsero, il suo corpo si tese, lei si lasciò travolgere, ansimò e urlò.

Lei abbandonò la testa all’indietro e abbassò le palpebre, si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, ansimava ancora ed il cuore le batteva veloce, la testa era leggera.

Thranduil le accarezzò una guancia e le sorrise, la carezza scese sul collo e si fermò sul braccio. Lei voltò la testa, lo guardò attraverso le ciglia, _per fortuna era sdraiata, quel sorriso le avrebbe fatto piegare le ginocchia_.

Lui la prese in braccio e si sedette nella vasca, erano ancora uniti. L’acqua calda le lambiva il petto, le sue braccia le circondavano la vita. Lei appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e si strinse a lui.

Thranduil le accarezzò la testa: «Riposa per qualche minuto» le sussurrò nell’orecchio, con le dita ne tracciò il profilo e lei rabbrividì, gli baciò la spalla e chiuse gli occhi, sospirando.

_Era tra le braccia del re_ ; gli passò le braccia attorno al collo e lo strinse a sé, si lasciò cullare dalle sue carezze, dal calore dell’acqua in cui erano immersi, dal calore del suo corpo, dal battito del suo cuore.

Thranduil poggiò la schiena contro il bordo della vasca, il movimento gli fece sfuggire un sospiro. Lei schiuse gli occhi, un fremito lento la scosse e curvò le labbra. _Quel sospiro_. Lei fece scivolare le sue mani dalle spalle alle braccia di lui, le insinuò tra loro e si sedette dritta, gli accarezzò il petto.

Thranduil la fissava, le labbra incurvate in un sorriso malizioso; l’acqua gli lambiva il petto e i capelli galleggiavano attorno alle sue spalle.

«Quando vuoi» sussurrò, le accarezzò il viso.

Lei si mordicchò un labbro, un’idea ce l’aveva. Lo guardò negli occhi e gli prese le mani, le premette sul seno. Lei trasalì al contatto, la sua mano era bagnata, Thranduil sorrise e si lasciò guidare, rimase fermo, _era a sua disposizione_.

Il cuore le batteva forte, abbassò lo sguardo, le guance calde per quello che aveva in mente. Gli prese il polso e guidò la mano del re lungo la pancia, sott'acqua, la fermò nel punto in cui erano uniti. Lui mosse le dita, lei gemette, una scarica di piacere che si propagava lungo il corpo.

Alzò lo sguardo, Thranduil continuava a guardarla e sorrideva. _Lui non era così docile_. Anche lei fece un sorriso, abbassò lo sguardo ancora e lo risollevò. Si mordicchiò un labbro, gli passò le braccia attorno alle spalle e si avvicinò per baciarlo.

Thranduil le sorrise, piegando solo un angolo della bocca, tenne il suo braccio teso e premuto sul petto e nello stesso tempo mosse i fianchi.

Lei gemette sorpresa, rabbrividì per come quel movimento si era propagato all'interno del suo corpo, si mosse d’istinto, _lo voleva ancora_. Gli mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle, si doveva sostenere, chiuse gli occhi, le sue carezze sul seno e tra le gambe la facevano fremere e non poteva, non voleva fermarle.

Lei strinse le dita sulle sue spalle, lo baciò, gemette nel bacio, _lui aveva ripreso il controllo_. Thranduil si muoveva con lei, le afferrò i fianchi, anche lui ansimava. Lei si aggrappò alle sue braccia, gemette, _non ce la faceva più_. Rovesciò la testa all’indietro, il cuore le batteva forte, ondate di calore e di piacere la travolsero, _ancora, di più_. Lei si passò una mano sulla pancia, raggiunse il punto in cui erano uniti, lui le afferrò il polso e lo allontanò, la toccò, lei fremette, _ancora, caldo, doveva resistere_.

Lui gemette, _oh, no, non quel suono, no_. Un brivido le scese lungo la schiena, il suo respiro era spezzato, il corpo percorso da ondate di piacere. Lei tremò, urlò, anche lui ansimava, lei cedette, si lasciò travolgere ancora. Lui si tese e sospirò, le labbra socchiuse, il suo corpo fremette, lei sentì caldo nella pancia. Lei gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio e si accasciò su di lui, il fiato corto e la testa che le girava.

* * *

Lo scroscio dell’acqua le fece schiudere gli occhi. Era sola nella vasca. Thranduil era fuori, i capelli umidi, una veste addosso. Il re piegò la testa di lato: «Ti ringrazio, gentile ospite, per avermi tenuto compagnia - allargò un braccio indicando la stanza - fai pure uso di queste vasche per quanto tempo desideri».

Lei si alzò subito, barcollò, la testa le girava per il movimento improvviso. Ritrovò l’equilibrio e si inchinò: «Vi ringrazio per aver scelto me» le sue guance erano bollenti, entrò di nuovo in acqua e fece un sospiro. Abbandonò il corpo in acqua, si lasciò fluttuare, quello era uno dei migliori giorni della sua vita.

Thranduil si voltò ed uscì dalla stanza.


	2. Bosco Atro

Inciampò e cadde, strusciando i palmi sulle foglie marce. Andare a cercare il re degli Elfi a Bosco Atro non le sembrò più una grandiosa idea. Si voltò, il cuore in gola. I rami schioccarono e frusciarono dietro di lei, la massa nera si mosse, sempre più vicino. Urlò. Si alzò, raccolse la gonna e corse.

I rami si spezzavano al suo passaggio con uno schiocco, le foglie frusciavano nelle orecchie. Saltò una radice, si piegò in avanti ed evitò il tronco inclinato. Svoltò, sfiorò le spine con un braccio e la manica si strappò con un suono secco. Un dolore pungente le percorse il braccio. Non guardò. I polmoni le bruciavano, ansimava, le faceva male un fianco ma doveva correre.

Inciampò, riprese l’equilibrio. Il fruscio alle sue spalle aumentò.

_Dannazione! Che bruci Bosco Atro e che brucino i suoi ragnacci._ Gliel’avevano detto al villaggio, _quel posto è maledetto - il Bosco Atro è pieno di creature oscure - gli elfi non sono come credi,_ l’aveva ammonita anche la nonna. Perché non aveva ascoltato gli avvertimenti? Perché! _Stupida, corri ora, pensa dopo!_

Svoltò, saltò, inciampò e scivolò lungo un dirupo con un urlo. _No, no, no!_ Si appiattì contro il terreno, lo artigliò con le mani, piantò i talloni, la roccia e il terriccio scivolarono sotto di lei. _Il fiume!_

Gelo.

Si agitò, la corrente la riportò sott’acqua, annaspò per l’aria. Tossì, sapeva nuotare, doveva smetterla di dimenarsi. Rilassò il corpo e si lasciò galleggiare. Tossì ancora, tremava, il cuore le batteva forte, il respiro era ancora affannoso ma si concentrò nel galleggiamento.

Il ragno era in cima al dirupo. Fece schioccare le mandibole nella sua direzione, sibilò e la seguì lungo la sponda del fiume.

Lei mosse le mani e le gambe a dorso. _Maledetta gonna_. Nuotò solo di braccia, si avvicinò all’altra sponda e rimase a galleggiare.

Il paesaggio scorse lento, il dirupo ai lati del fiume si addolcì. I grossi alberi contorti cedettero il posto a piante più giovani e rade.

Il ragno si fermò e schioccò le mandibole nella sua direzione. La bestiaccia tornò indietro e lei rise. Gli fece il dito medio. «Crepa!» urlò e tossì, sputando l’acqua che aveva ingoiato.

Si rilassò e riprese a galleggiare: doveva uscire dal fiume. Nuotò ancora verso la sponda. Piantò i piedi a terra ma la corrente la strattonò e lei scivolò.

Riprese a galleggiare, sputando acqua. _Che bruci, questo maledetto bosco_.

Si avvicinò di più alla riva e appena la corrente la tirò meno, lei poggiò i piedi. Si aggrappò a sassi lungo la sponda e si tirò su, per poi sdraiarsi sull’erba. Respirò forte e rise, ce l’aveva fatta!

Si alzò a sedere, calmò il respiro e il cuore rallentò i battiti. Si trovava in uno spiazzo erboso, gli alberi erano radi alle sue spalle, il fiume scorreva di fronte a lei.

Strizzò la gonna, gli abiti bagnati erano fastidiosi, sarebbe stato meglio toglierli e farli asciugare. Ma era in un posto sicuro? L’aria era calma, il vento frusciava tra i rami, gli altri suoni erano quelli di un bosco normale.

_Come se il Bosco Atro fosse un bosco normale._

Voltò la testa,cos’era quel fruscio? C’era un luccichio tra gli alberi nella direzione da cui proveniva il rumore. Strizzò gli occhi. Scorse un uomo, alto, biondo, il luccichio apparteneva a qualcosa che aveva in testa.

_Forse... Sì!_

Si portò le mani alla bocca. Doveva essere per forza lui, il re degli Elfi.

La veste d’argento gli fasciava le spalle e il torace e il resto era libero di ondeggiare ad ogni suo passo. La corona d’oro gli cingeva la nuca, i capelli erano perfetti, lisci, biondi, dovevano essere una goduria da toccare. Ogni dettaglio di lui era meglio di come lo ricordava: le sopracciglia folte e scure, quegli occhi azzurri, il suo sguardo ora incuriosito, la linea della mascella, quelle labbra socchiuse, da baciare.

Lei chiuse la bocca e si passò una mano sul mento, controllò di non star sbavando. Raccolse i capelli in una coda e li strizzò, poi si mise in piedi.

Ecco il motivo della sua stupidità, lei che aveva sfidato i ragni. Si inchinò, allargando la gonna fradicia: «Salve, vostra maestà».

«Salute a te, gentile creatura» disse lui, inclinando la testa di lato. I capelli gli scivolarono dalle spalle e si sistemarono subito lisci e perfetti.

Lei si guardò attorno, sembrava che fossero soli. «Questo luogo è sicuro?» chiese. Il re degli Elfi Thranduil in persona, tutto per lei. Certo che ne avrebbe approfittato! Meglio assicurarsi dell’assenza dei ragnacci, prima.

«Sei stata assalita dai ragni?» disse Thranduil.

Lei annuì e fece un passo avanti. Lui era così vicino...

«Hai nuotato in un’area sicura. Il tuo cuore può rasserenarsi» le rispose.

Il tono basso della sua voce le procurò un brivido piacevole lungo la schiena. Se il re diceva  che un posto era sicuro allora quel posto era sicuro, non doveva trattenersi.

Lei deglutì. Doveva stare calma, sarebbe andato tutto bene. Lo guardò negli occhi e gli sorrise: «Spero di non darvi fastidio» disse, chinando la testa.

Lui le restituì uno sguardo incuriosito.

Lei si sfilò le scarpe, le svuotò dall’acqua e le poggiò sull’erba. Tolse le calze, erano macchiate e fradice, e le posò vicino alle scarpe.

Il cuore riprese a batterle forte, le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso. Si raddrizzò e guardò il re negli occhi, portando le mani al petto.

Prese le stringhe del corpetto tra le dita e sfilò il nodo, Thranduil spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra e incrociò le braccia. Lei allentò le stringhe, Thranduil piegò un angolo della bocca all’insù e lei sostenne quel suo sguardo intenso, mentre il respiro le si fece più rapido, le mani le tremarono, doveva andare piano. Sfilò il laccio, un passante dopo l’altro. _Più piano_. Raggiunse l’ultimo passante e rallentò ancora, il laccio scivolò lungo l’occhiello, lei trattenne il respiro mentre l’estremità si liberava con un guizzo e il corpetto scivolò a terra.

Thranduil alzò un sopracciglio, il suo sorriso si fece più ampio, lei percepì il suo sguardo su tutto corpo con un brivido di calore: gli occhi del re indugiarono sul petto, la camiciola bagnata e bianca le stava appiccicata addosso e non doveva lasciare proprio nulla alla fantasia. Lei raddrizzò le spalle e trattenne un sorriso.

Fece scivolare la gonna lungo i fianchi e si sfilò la camiciola, l’aria fresca le sfiorò la pelle nuda e umida. Alzò lo sguardo verso Thranduil, passò la lingua sulle labbra e si portò le mani al petto, le fece scivolare sul seno e scorrere sui fianchi. Lo sguardo del re era fuoco sulla pelle ma lui rimase immobile e un sorriso malizioso increspò le sue labbra.

Lei fece un passo avanti.

«E ora cosa hai intenzione di fare?» La voce del re era roca e il tono basso e suadente le mandò un brivido caldo lungo la schiena.

«Mi auguro di non essere troppo insolente» sussurrò lei.

Sostenne lo sguardo di quegli occhi di ghiaccio, il suo corpo così vicino era elettrizzante. Prese un respiro profondo, si alzò in punta dei piedi e lo baciò.

Sfiorò le sue labbra, un tocco breve e leggero, solo il tempo di sentirne il calore e la morbidezza. _Meglio tastare il terreno._ Si allontanò e alzò lo sguardo, in attesa di una sua reazione.

Lui sorrise: «Solo?» le sussurrò sulle labbra.

Lei sorrise e lo baciò ancora, passò le mani tra i suoi capelli e gli succhiò il labbro, lui schiuse le labbra e accolse la sua lingua. Umido e dolce, _questo è un bacio_.

Lui le cinse la vita mentre lei gli scorreva le mani sul petto, il battito del cuore era già veloce, il desiderio le infiammò il petto. Lui le tracciò il profilo delle labbra con la lingua, lei la succhiò, lui fremette e l’attirò contro di sé. Lei si aggrappò al colletto della sua veste e aderì al suo corpo muscoloso, lasciandosi sfuggire un mugolio.

Si staccò da lui, senza fiato. Partì all’attacco della sua veste, tirò i lembi, come si apriva? Ma gli elfi non conoscevano l’uso dei bottoni?

Thranduil le sorrise, lei gli sorrise a sua volta nervosa, fermò il tremore delle mani stringendole più forte sui lembi del colletto.

«Lascia che ti aiuti» le sussurrò lui.

Lei abbassò le palpebre, il sussurro le accarezzò le orecchie e un brivido le scivolò lungo la schiena.

Lui le prese le mani e gliele baciò, poi aprì la sua veste, rivelando nient’altro che chiara, liscia e setosa pelle.

Lei gli accarezzò il corpo, fece scorrere le dita tra i solchi degli addominali, i muscoli erano duri e forti e _No! Le braghe, uffa!_ Gliele afferrò ma lui le prese le mani, scuotendo la testa. Le bloccò i polsi con una mano e la fece indietreggiare.

Il tronco di un albero sfregò la sua schiena e le sfuggì l’aria dai polmoni, lui sorrise e premette i suoi polsi contro il tronco, sopra la testa. Con la mano libera le afferrò il mento, tracciò il profilo delle labbra con il pollice e la baciò, le sue labbra e la lingua che le accarezzavano lente la bocca. Lei sorrise nel bacio, se lui credeva che bastasse così poco per distrarla non aveva idea di quanto si sbagliasse. Lottò contro la sua presa sui polsi, ma era troppo salda. Forse lui non voleva distrarla. Forse lui voleva solo impedirle di avventarsi su di lui e torturarla con quelle carezze e quei baci languidi. Purtroppo, ci era riuscito.

Lui fece scivolare le dita sul collo, lei mugolò: erano fuoco sulla pelle e si muovevano troppo lente. Il cuore le batteva forte, lei tremava, perché era _così_ lento.

Lui la baciò ancora e le accarezzò il seno, le dita delicate, e lei gemette, il suono soffocato dalla bocca di lui. La pelle le faceva male per quel tocco così leggero, così lento, quella era una tortura, e lei si dimenò: lo voleva più irruente, lei non le voleva quelle carezze morbide, non li voleva quei baci tranquilli.

Lei mosse le braccia, la presa sui suoi polsi non si era indebolita. Lei passò una gamba attorno a lui, inarcò la schiena e si spinse in avanti con i fianchi, lo toccò. _Ah, allora non è impassibile_.

Lei si strusciò su di lui e, quando premette il seno sul suo petto nudo, un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra e lei lo imitò, mentre un brivido scivolava lungo la schiena al contatto col suo corpo e al suono della sua voce.

_Lui deve gemere di nuovo._ Aderì ancora di più contro di lui, si aiutò con la gamba e forzò la presa sui polsi. _Niente_.

Lui si impadronì ancora della sua bocca, fece scivolare la mano libera sulla sua vita e la bloccò contro di lui. Lei contrasse i muscoli della schiena, _no_ , non si poteva muovere più di così, non poteva più strusciarsi su di lui!

Lei rovesciò la testa all’indietro per sfuggire al suo ultimo bacio, strattonò la presa sui polsi e gemette, frustrata: voleva fare qualcosa, voleva toccarlo, assaggiarlo, qualsiasi cosa tranne che stare lì e subire. Lui le accarezzò la gola scoperta con la bocca, la pelle le formicolò di piacere e lei inclinò la testa rassegnata. Le sue labbra, morbide e leggere sul collo, raggiunsero la zona sensibile sotto l’orecchio e lei fremette mentre le punte dei suoi capelli le solleticarono il petto e un calore piacevole le si diffuse nel corpo. Tenne gli occhi chiusi e i denti stretti per trattenere un gemito. Non gliel’avrebbe data vinta così facilmente.

La stretta sui polsi diminuì, _finalmente_ , e lei schiuse gli occhi.

Liberò una mano, gli prese il polso e premette la sua mano sul suo seno, lei sospirò al contatto delle dita di Thranduil con la sua pelle sensibile e ignorata troppo a lungo. Liberò anche l’altra mano, gli passò un braccio dietro al collo e si aggrappò a lui.

Come divertito dalla sua audacia, Thranduil le mordicchiò il collo e lei si strinse a lui con un ansito, mentre una scarica di piacere le attraversava il corpo. Lui fece scorrere la mano sulla schiena e lei mugolò, il ventre, il sangue, tutto il corpo bruciavano ma la mano del re si fermò sul fianco e non le portò sollievo, _no_ , perché lui si era fermato lì, perché non continuava a scendere, perché non la toccava.

Si avventò contro il suo collo e lo baciò, respirò il suo profumo maschile, mischiato con l’odore di pino e di ginepro e di terra, la inebriò e pensare divenne veramente difficile.

Thranduil le sfiorò il ginocchio, le sue dita sulla pelle nuda erano fuoco e risalirono la coscia. _Ecco, così, più su_ , lei assalì le sue labbra e invase la sua bocca con la lingua per incoraggiarlo a continuare, ma lui si fermò e lei fremette, _no_. Ondeggiò con i fianchi e allora lui le strinse le dita sulla coscia, la premette contro l’albero e le morse il labbro. Le labbra di lui si curvarono in un sorriso contro la sua bocca, come a dirle di smetterla di dimenarsi, come a dirle che avrebbe deciso lui quando soddisfare i suoi desideri.

Allora lei lasciò che la sua lingua la invadesse, che passasse sulle sue labbra, lasciò che le mani del re continuassero il loro percorso provocatorio lungo tutto il corpo e che la infiammassero ancora di più, ma lei rimase ferma a subire, doveva stare ferma a subire e basta, se fosse stata tranquilla magari lui si sarebbe stancato e l’avrebbe premiata prima.

La presa sulla sua coscia si allentò e le dita del re la raggiunsero tra le gambe, il suo tocco lento, provocatorio, e lei ansimò, il suo ansito soffocato dalle labbra di lui, _no_ , così lei impazziva. Lei mosse i fianchi, cercando un contatto più intenso, e si aggrappò a lui mentre il calore le pervadeva il corpo e ogni minimo movimento delle sue dita era così necessario da essere insopportabile. Lo voleva, lo voleva sentire dentro di sé.

Si separò da lui e gli afferrò le braghe. _Perché tutti questi lacci. Sul. Più. Bello._ E lui non la stava aiutando per nulla, gemette ancora, frustrata.

Con un sorrisetto divertito, lui le alzò il mento: «Lascia fare a me».

Il suo sussurro roco le fece rimpiangere di essersi allontanata da lui per permettergli di spogliarsi. Annuì, lui doveva togliersi solo le braghe, non ci voleva molto ma lei era al limite della sopportazione, il suo corpo che tremava e ardeva insoddisfatto.

Lui si liberò dei pantaloni e lei non gli diede tempo di toglierli del tutto: lo afferrò e lo accarezzò, era bollente nella sua mano, lei si inumidì le labbra, lo voleva. Lui le prese il polso e la guardò negli occhi.

«Lascia fare a me» ripeté e sorrise.

Lei trattenne uno sbuffo ma lui si inginocchiò di fronte a lei e lei sgranò gli occhi sorpresa, il respiro accelerato e il cuore a mille da quel semplice gesto e da quello che significava.

_Oh, che imbarazzo._

Il respiro di Thranduil le sfiorò la pelle nuda, lei rabbrividì e si leccò le labbra. Non poteva crederci. _Il re in persona che..._

Gemette quando il re posò le sue labbra su di lei, la punta della sua lingua la sfiorò e un fremito le percorse il corpo. Lei posò le mani sulla testa di Thranduil, _no_ , doveva lasciarlo fare, non doveva guidarlo. Lui soffiò sulla pelle sensibile e passò la lingua proprio dove lei voleva, proprio dove ne aveva più bisogno, e lei ansimò, doveva rimanere ferma, arricciò le dita dei piedi, lo voleva, lo voleva, oh, quanto lo voleva.

«Per favore...» lo supplicò.

Thranduil si fermò ed alzò lo sguardo. Sorrideva. _Sorrideva!_ Lui si alzò, le premette la schiena contro l’albero e con un movimento fluido la penetrò, _finalmente_. Un sospiro di sollievo le sfuggì dalle labbra per la sensazione di lui dentro di lei e per la perfezione di quel gesto. Lei mosse i fianchi d’istinto, il legno che sfregava contro la schiena, strinse le gambe attorno a lui, aggrappata alle sue spalle, mentre con ogni suo movimento lui le strappava un gemito.

Thranduil le artigliò il sedere e aumentò il ritmo. Ecco, _ecco,_ era questo che voleva sin dall’inizio. Lei si tese, il calore la invase, fu sopraffatta dai gemiti di Thranduil e in quel momento anche il suo respiro sulla pelle era erotico e le faceva ribollire il sangue.

Era al limite, ogni suo movimento la portava più vicino, più caldo, si aggrappò al suo collo e gli morse le labbra, troppo caldo. Non ce la faceva più, ogni sua spinta era un’onda di piacere che le invadeva il corpo, inarcò la schiena e gemette. Lui la travolse, entrambi fremettero, il loro corpo percorso da un tremito mentre la mente di lei andò alla deriva e un sospiro sfuggì dalle sue labbra.

Con la testa leggera, si appoggiò a lui, mentre scivolavano seduti per terra.

_Ah, certo che ne è valsa la pena; i ragni, la corsa, il fiume..._

Lei aderì al suo corpo, lui le accarezzò i capelli e le sue dita leggere le sfiorarono il viso. Lei curvò le labbra in un sorriso, il cuore di lui batteva ancora veloce e il suo respiro era corto.

«Onorato di aver esaudito il tuo desiderio» le sorrise lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui, con un altro fanservice.
> 
> Innanzitutto ringrazio i lettori della prima oneshot, spero che non siano solo due e tutti gli altri gli spider di Google  ^_^”
> 
> Lunga è stata l’elaborazione di questo scritto e non solo per colpa degli esami (qualcuno potrebbe farmi notare che io ho deciso di scriverlo e che non dovrei lamentarmi) :p
> 
> Mi sono immaginata questa fangirl diversa da quella del capitolo prima: viene da Arda ed è più diretta (è andata lei a cercare il re ^.^).
> 
> Spero gradirete anche questa storia :D
> 
> _**kiaealterego** _


	3. La sala del trono

Li avevano catturati tutti, dannati elfi spocchiosi. E avrebbe pure dovuto ringraziarli per aver ucciso quei ragnacci e salvato Kili. _Maledizione, che fastidio_.

Thorin avanzava dritto e maestoso, come se fosse padrone di quei corridoi e non un prigioniero degli elfi. Lei raddrizzò le spalle e lo imitò; non doveva essere intimorita, non doveva preoccuparsi. Thorin era il loro capo e li avrebbe tirati fuori da quella situazione.

Gli elfi li scortarono attraverso stanze e colonne intagliate a formare tronchi di alberi, e si addentrarono di più nelle profondità della collina, dentro quel palazzo cupo.

Lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle, _dov’è Bilbo?_ , ma le guardie le coprivano la visuale. Le porte erano ormai lontane e chiuse.

_Che il passo silenzioso dello hobbit sia sfuggito a questi esseri insopportabili?_

Non doveva pensare alle alternative, sarebbe andato tutto bene. Bilbo era armato ed era già sfuggito una volta alla morte. Lei sospirò e tornò a fissare la schiena di Thorin, aveva bisogno della sua presenza per calmarsi e affrontare la prossima prova.

Finalmente si fermarono e lei distolse lo sguardo da Thorin verso l’elfo seduto sul trono di palchi di corna. Quello doveva essere il re di Bosco Atro.

Lei strinse gli occhi, _un altro elfo spocchioso, anzi no, il più spocchioso di tutti_.

Lo sguardo del re era penetrante e altero, la sua posizione rilassata. Il corpo, abbandonato con noncuranza sul trono, era vestito perfettamente, i capelli biondi lisci sulle spalle e la corona posata sulla testa, un affare d’oro intrecciato con foglie autunnali.

_Puah_.

Eppure, le ginocchia le si piegarono e lei trattenne il respiro, sbattendo le palpebre. Persino da lì, con i nani tra lei e il re, poteva sentire la sua presenza, come se lui le fosse vicino. Nonostante fosse un elfo, nonostante fosse il re degli elfi, nonostante fosse un nemico, era bello, no, era affascinante, con le sue labbra socchiuse che imponevano di essere baciate, con quei vestiti che lo avvolgevano così bene da farle desiderare di strapparglieli dalle spalle.

La mente di lei corse lungo strade che non avrebbe dovuto percorrere e lei dimenticò di essere lì in piedi, prigioniera ed in attesa di un suo giudizio. Nella sua testa, lei era a cavalcioni su di lui, su quel trono, e si muoveva su e giù fino a farlo impazzire. Lei sbattè le palpebre e si morse un labbro. Doveva scacciar via quei pensieri assurdi, non era il momento. Non era da _lei_.

Il re parlò.

_No_.

La voce del re rievocò quelle immagini assurde con lei che si muoveva su di lui, con lei che vedeva la sua espressione altera mutare in supplica, con lui che la implorava, con quelle labbra sensuali che si schiudevano in un gemito. E lui la voleva, _la desiderava_ , e le sue mani le accarezzavano il corpo mentre con quelle dita lunghe e affusolate la faceva godere.

Lei scosse la testa, _no, basta con questi pensieri_.

Spostò lo sguardo su Thorin e lo vide fissare Thranduil con odio. Lei nemmeno stava ascoltando quello che dicevano! Come poteva distrarsi così, non era da lei. Si ricompose, scacciando ancora una volta quei pensieri dalla testa. Doveva ascoltare quello che dicevano, poteva essere importante, poteva notare dettagli su quel re utili a Thorin.

Prese un respiro, si voltò di nuovo verso re Thranduil e, questa volta, si controllò. Lui era un nemico, un nemico che li aveva catturati, un nemico che li stava imprigionando perché si trovavano nella sua foresta, un nemico terribilmente affascinante. Strinse i pugni, eccola che riprendeva il filo di quei maledetti pensieri. Il re posò lo sguardo su di lei come se avesse sentito i suoi pensieri, come se lui _sapesse_. Le guance le si infiammarono ma sostenne il suo sguardo alzando il mento. Tutto il suo corpo era teso nel resistere l’influenza del re, le mani strette a pugni, ogni muscolo contratto come se dovesse opporsi a lui fisicamente.

«Chiudete i nani nelle prigioni» ordinò con quella voce profonda.

Lei spalancò gli occhi e distolse lo sguardo dal re, _maledetto_. Gli elfi afferrarono i nani per le braccia e li sollevarono. I nani scalciarono e lei odiò vederli così impotenti. Strinse i pugni ed strinse le labbra, _li stanno trascinando via di peso come se fossero dei bambini_. Lei curvò le spalle e si incamminò dietro di loro; doveva trovare un modo per risolvere la situazione, pensare alla fuga, a Bilbo, doveva levarsi quell’elfo dalla testa!

«Tu rimani qui» sussurrò il re.

Lei si bloccò e rabbrividì. La voce di quell’elfo era una carezza sulle sue orecchie, era suadente, calda, e rafforzò quei pensieri che lei stava combattendo con tutte le sue forze.

Si voltò ma lui era ancora sul trono. _Perché?_ Quel sussurro era stato troppo vicino, il suo respiro le aveva sfiorato le orecchie e non aveva senso che lui fosse lì seduto.

La sola presenza del re, la sola consapevolezza di essere faccia a faccia con lui, fece correre la sua fantasia e lei strinse le cosce. Immagini di quell’elfo che la baciava le affollarono la mente e lei si inumidì le labbra. _No, basta_. Si morse il labbro più forte e trattenne il gemito di dolore, strinse le mani tra loro fino a farsi male e abbassò lo sguardo, doveva tornare in sé, quei pensieri dovevano sparire.

Lui le aveva chiesto di rimanere, a lei soltanto. Deglutì, la gola improvvisamente secca. Che l’avesse considerata l’anello debole della compagnia?

Cosa si erano detti lui e Thorin prima e, _maledizione_ , perché si era lasciata distrarre così facilmente? Quanto era stata stupida.

Cosa le avrebbe fatto ora? L’avrebbe torturata? Gli elfi erano pericolosi, anche se terribilmente belli, chissà cosa poteva nascondere quel re dietro il suo fascino. Non era paragonabile ai nani. Erano bassi e barbuti e non avevano lineamenti perfetti ma avevano un cuore, e lo portavano sulle labbra, non nascosto dietro occhi di ghiaccio e raffinatezze.

«La tua presenza in una compagnia di tredici nani è curiosa. Perché tu, un’umana, segui Thorin Scudodiquercia e appoggi la sua eroica impresa? Qual è il tuo  ruolo?»

Lei strinse le labbra, il tono del re era canzonatorio, come se dubitasse che l’impresa di Thorin fosse importante. Lei rimase in silenzio. Lui non l’avrebbe avuta vinta.

«Tu non vuoi il suo oro» sussurrò lui, le labbra incurvate in un sorriso, un sorriso che le ricordava quando lui fosse in controllo della situazione.

Lei fremette. Non ce la faceva a rimanere ferma, non con quello sguardo su di sé, si sentiva scrutata dentro, non con quella voce, le rendeva molli le ginocchia. Lei era completamente in suo potere. Che quell’elfo potesse leggerle nei pensieri? Si arrischiò a guardare indietro, le guardie nella sala erano ancora lì, ferme.

Un fruscio le fece sollevare lo sguardo. Re Thranduil si alzò, appoggiando il suo scettro in un incavo del trono. Si avvicinò, un animale esotico e pericoloso che si avvicinava alla preda. Lei ne era ipnotizzata, lo voleva, voleva che si avvicinasse e scoprire cosa le avrebbe potuto fare, la paura che accentuava i suoi sensi tanto che il minimo soffio d’aria la faceva sobbalzare.

Lui girò attorno a lei, lento, un passo per volta, e la scrutò da capo a piedi. La presenza del re così vicino era insopportabile e richiese tutta la sua forza per non avvicinarsi a lui, per rimanere ferma al suo posto. Cosa le stava accadendo, perché si stava immaginando cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse avvicinata a lui? Non era da lei, _doveva_ rimanere ferma al suo posto. Si morse l’interno della guancia e il dolore l’aiutò a contrastare ciò che il suo corpo bramava. Aveva dei doveri verso la compagnia dei nani, ora che l’avevano accolta tra di loro, come una di loro. Aveva fatto così fatica a farsi accettare e non poteva, _non voleva_ deluderli.

Le guardie erano lì, non era sola con il re, per fortuna. Anche se avrebbe voluto rimanere sola con lui. E avrebbe voluto anche altre cose. Si inumidì le labbra, il cuore che batteva forte. Cosa avrebbe pensato Thorin se fosse stato lì in quel momento, se avesse capito quanto desiderava che quel re la toccasse? Lei era fedele alla sua compagnia e alla sua impresa, voleva _Thorin_ , non quell’elfo, non quel Thranduil, _maledizione_.

«Perché viaggi nella compagnia di Thorin Scudodiquercia?»

Lei sostenne lo sguardo dell’elfo, non doveva sfuggirlo, doveva sfidarlo, doveva fargli capire che non sarebbe stato facile ottenere informazioni da lei. Non era l’anello debole, non avrebbe tradito Thorin. Ma l’attesa era una tortura e più passavano i minuti più i suoi pensieri su quell’elfo deliravano. Faceva troppo caldo in quella sala, un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo la sua schiena. Si sorprese a desiderare che Thranduil si avvicinasse di nuovo. _No. Basta. Le aveva fatto una domanda. Quanto sapeva lui di Thorin? Quanto sapeva della sua missione?_

«La maledizione della stirpe di Durin colpirà anche lui - aggiunse lui con leggerezza - Niente per lui sarà più prezioso del suo regno, del suo oro. Sei disposta a seguirlo pur sapendo che ti butterà via, come un giocattolo, appena si sarà rimpossessato del suo tesoro?»

Lei spalancò gli occhi, _cosa osa insinuare!_ Thranduil sorrise, un sorriso furbo e affascinante, un sorriso di chi sapeva di avere le carte giuste da giocare.

L’indignazione evaporò con quel sorriso e il suo cervello si bloccò.

Lei strinse i pugni e si riprese. Un sorriso, per quanto bello, non l’avrebbe distratta. Doveva ricordarsi il suo posto: lei apparteneva alla compagnia di Thorin e Thranduil era un nemico; era ovvio che lui avrebbe detto qualsiasi cosa per far vacillare la sua lealtà verso il re dei nani. Certo, era così per forza. Lui era un nemico astuto. La stava colpendo nel momento in cui era più vulnerabile ma lei non ci sarebbe cascata, lei non era così stupida. Doveva fare attenzione: un nemico così scaltro, un nemico che sapeva di essere terribilmente affascinante e bello e pericoloso e sensuale avrebbe potuto ottenere ciò che voleva. Impedì a quei pensieri ridicoli su di lui di fluire liberi nella sua mente, prendendo un grosso respiro. Era normale che lo desiderasse, era bello e non c’erano dubbi. Era colpa dei suoi ormoni, di sicuro. Conquistare l’amore di Thorin non era per niente facile ed il suo corpo, più debole della sua mente, era logorato dalla frustrazione. Sì, Thranduil l’aveva di sicuro intuito e stava facendo di tutto per rendersi desiderabile, di sicuro era una magia elfica. sarebbe bastato che lei pensasse a Thorin, alla sua magnifica barba e ai suoi penetranti occhi azzurri, e il desiderio per quell’elfo sarebbe svanito.

Era pronta e alzò lo sguardo su Thranduil.

Lui era in piedi, le vesti gli fasciavano il corpo e gli davano un’aria regale. Strinse ancora le mani tra loro, non doveva ammirare nulla di lui. Pensò a Thorin, mentre lui si avvicinava di nuovo, e lei rimase impassibile.

«Desideri così tanto le attenzioni di un _nano_?» il suo sorriso era crudele e c’era una vena di disprezzo nella voce dell’elfo. Ma lei non riuscì ad infuriarsi, no, era impossibile pensare ad altro che a quelle labbra umide, schiuse, _così_ vicine...

Era troppo vicino, troppo. L’odore pungente del ginepro e un sottile odore maschile le andarono in testa ed il suo respiro sulle labbra spense qualsiasi protesta razionale. Inumidì le labbra con la punta della lingua, le schiuse, abbassò le palpebre e si avvicinò. Si fermò in tempo, _maledizione_ , non poteva credere che fosse così vicina al cedere. Non poteva credere che il suo desiderio per Thorin fosse così debole. La vergogna le infiammò le guance e lei abbassò lo sguardo, sfuggendo alla tentazione di quelle labbra, sfuggendo alla malia di quegli occhi di ghiaccio. Perché non riusciva a tenere la sua mente ferma su Thorin? Possibile che l’elfo avesse il potere di cancellare ciò che il suo cuore desiderava da tanto, _troppo_ tempo? Ma davvero il suo cuore desiderava Thorin? Il dubbio fece tremare la sua risolutezza.

«È così - le sussurrò lui, il suo sussurro caldo sulle labbra - il tuo desiderio non è per Thorin. Tu non vuoi l’amore di un nano, né quello di qualunque elfo o uomo».

Forse aveva ragione. Forse non desiderava l’amore di Thorin. Lei strizzò gli occhi e strinse i denti fino a che non dovette trattenere un gemito di dolore. Quelli non erano i suoi pensieri. Quello era Thranduil che stava cercando di spezzare il suo silenzio. Ma i dubbi non smisero di assillarla. Possibile che quell’elfo leggesse i suoi desideri meglio di quanto lei stessa ne fosse capace? Ma se non desiderava l’amore di Thorin, né di un elfo o di un uomo, perché il ventre le bruciava, perché le uniche immagini che riusciva ad evocare nella sua testa riguardavano lei e Thranduil, avvinghiati?

Thranduil si impadronì della sua bocca. Il suo gesto fu così inaspettato che lei mugolò sorpresa. Aveva pensato che lui si sarebbe limitato a stuzzicarla, non che agisse! Il cuore prese a batterle all’impazzata ma tenne le labbra serrate, _no_ , doveva resistere.

_No, dannazione, sa come baciare_.

Lei schiuse le labbra senza opporre un minimo di resistenza e intrecciò la lingua con lui. Ma subito si maledì, doveva staccarsi da lui prima che lui la intossicasse con quel bacio.

Gli passò le mani sul petto, _no_ , si aggrappò al suo collo, _dannazione_ , doveva liberarsi da lui. Le mani del re scivolavano sulla sua schiena e lui l’avvolse tra le sue braccia, lei mugolò aderendo a lui con tutto il corpo, le sue labbra curve in un sorriso contro la sua bocca.

_Maledetto, sa che sta vincendo_.

Le dita del re scesero lungo la schiena, _no_ , quelle erano le mani del nemico e non doveva provare piacere nel sentirle attraverso la stoffa, non doveva odiare i vestiti che impedivano alle sue dita di sfiorarle la pelle. Quando lui le strinse il sedere, lei gemette, le ginocchia le si piegarono e lei gli afferrò le spalle per non cadere. _No, non va bene per niente_ , stava cedendo troppo facilmente. Il suo corpo bruciava, voleva quelle dita affusolate su di lei, dentro di lei ma lei lo spinse via con le braccia.

_Sì, ce l’aveva fatta a rifiutarlo!_ Ansimava, faceva troppo caldo in quella sala e lui sorrideva.

_Perché sorride!_

Lui si passò un dito sulle labbra, lucide di saliva: «Questo bacio dimostra ciò che desideri» disse e le sorrise malizioso.

Lei strinse i pugni e abbassò la testa.

«Quel che vuoi non è amore. È me che desideri» sussurrò di nuovo lui.

Lei avvampò e abbassò lo sguardo, lui sorrideva, perché sapeva quanto lei lo desiderava. Il suo stesso corpo la tradiva.

Thranduil tornò sul trono e si abbandonò contro lo schienale: «Ti darò la possibilità di scegliere. Segui le guardie e loro ti condurranno subito nella tua cella. Oppure, spogliati» all’ultima parola il suo sorriso si aprì in un ghigno.

_Era così sicuro che lei avrebbe accettato il suo invito?_

Lei curvò le spalle, la vergogna le infiammò le guance e le fece abbassare lo sguardo, ma le sue mani corsero troppo veloci sui nodi del corpetto. Lei era debole. Così debole che non sapeva nemmeno resistere ai desideri del suo corpo.

Gettò a terra il corpetto e fece scivolare sui fianchi le braghe polverose. Nessuno della compagnia l’avrebbe scoperto. O sì? Che Thranduil la stesse usando per avere vantaggi su Thorin? Come se a Thorin importasse. Gettò la camicia a terra e l’aria fresca le sfiorò il corpo. Non bastò a raffreddarla. Avrebbe avuto Thranduil, che Thorin lo sapesse o no. Che Thranduil la usasse per far leva su Thorin o no. Un sorriso si impadronì delle sue labbra: in fondo non c’era nulla di male.

«Avvicinati» disse lui.

Lei lo guardò negli occhi, il sorriso sornione sulle labbra di Thranduil la infiammò. Salì le scale, scacciando via qualsiasi pensiero. Che le Potenze si occupassero di ciò che era più grande di lei. Lei ora avrebbe avuto il re degli elfi.

«Fatti guardare» le sussurrò, alzando il mento.

Con la gola secca, lei si voltò, piano, un movimento ogni respiro. Poteva sentire i suoi occhi su di lei, come una leggera carezza dalla spalla al gomito, come dita delicate lungo la schiena e giù, fino alle cosce. Lei raddrizzò le spalle e il calore le salì alle guance. Era il suo corpo di donna umana che lui stava ammirando, come se fosse l’opera d’arte più bella che avesse mai visto.

Completò il giro su se stessa e lo guardò negli occhi, le spalle dritte e un sorriso sulle labbra. Lo sguardo di Thranduil scivolò dai suoi occhi alle spalle e giù, un brivido caldo la percorse quando lui curvò le labbra in un sorriso ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Ora… Svestimi».

Il suo cuore sussultò e lei si leccò le labbra. Fece un passo avanti e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, le mani le tremarono. Prese un respiro e raggiunse il primo bottone della veste. Il secondo fu più facile da liberare e così il terzo. Il suo corpo era caldo attraverso la stoffa e strusciò su di lui di proposito quando dovette abbassarsi per sbottonare l’ultimo bottone. Gli lanciò uno sguardo soddisfatto nel sentire un gemito sfugglirgli dalle labbra.

Lui allungò un braccio e le sfiorò una tempia con le dita, portandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio: «Non hai ancora finito» le sussurrò, una luce divertita negli occhi.

Un altro brivido caldo la percorse e lei fece scivolare le sue mani lungo il bordo della veste, le infilò sotto la stoffa raggiungendo le spalle calde e nude. Non indossava molto sotto quel bel vestito argentato. Thranduil si raddrizzò e lasciò che lei gli sfilasse la veste dalle braccia. Anche se glabro, il suo torso era terribilmente mascolino. Ogni muscolo era ben definito e la pelle chiara pareva brillare, lei si leccò le labbra.

«Non distrarti» le sussurrò nell’orecchio, prima di abbandonarsi contro lo schienale.

Lei sbatté le palpebre e abbassò lo sguardo. I suoi stivali scivolarono via facilmente e li gettò sulle scale che raggiungevano il trono. I pantaloni aderenti gli fasciavano i polpacci e le cosce, così stretti da non lasciare nulla all’immaginazione. Lei si leccò di nuovo le labbra e gli afferrò la cintura dei pantaloni.

Gli sbottonò la patta e fece scivolare la stoffa dei pantaloni via dai fianchi. Li gettò sulle scale, insieme agli stivali, e incontrò lo sguardo del re, da dove si trovava, in ginocchio tra le sue gambe. Accarezzò l’interno della coscia, liscia e morbida, il bassoventre le bruciava al pensiero di ciò che lui avrebbe potuto chiederle.

«Sembra che tu già sappia quale sarà il mio prossimo ordine» disse, la voce roca e un angolo della bocca piegato all’insù.

Lei rabbrividì al tono con cui lui aveva parlato: «E sono felice di eseguirlo» gli rispose.

Lo toccò tra le gambe, là dove era caldo e duro e non c’era peluria. Accarezzò con le dita la pelle morbida attorno la base e si leccò di nuovo le labbra. Si avvicinò a lui e respirò il suo odore, pungente ma con qualcosa di delicato, una certa sfumatura agrodolce. Lei allungò la lingua e lo sfiorò sulla punta.

Lui fremette sotto di lei e lei si sporse avanti, tra le sue gambe. Lo leccò con la punta della lingua, leggera, e quando catturò la goccia del suo liquido ritirò la lingua e l’assaporò, incontrando il suo sguardo. Le labbra del re si schiusero ed un sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

Lei lo stuzzicò ancora, senza mai prenderlo in bocca, continuando ad usare solo la lingua, tracciò percorsi verso l’alto e verso il basso. Lui si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, un sussurro che le accarezzò le orecchie e la fece tremare. Allora lo avvolse con le labbra e scese giù su di lui, accarezzandolo con la lingua. Lui sospirò, mentre il suo respiro si fece più veloce. Ogni suo gemito le procurava una scarica di piacere che le infiammò il ventre e la spinse a leccare e succhiare di più.

«Fermati. Vieni qui» la sua voce ora era così bassa e roca da farla tremare. Lei alzò la testa verso di lui ed incontrò il suo sguardo. Il desiderio bruciava nei suoi occhi. Osò allora accarezzare il suo ventre piatto e muscoloso e risalire sul petto, massaggiandolo con entrambe le mani.

Si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui, guardandolo negli occhi, con un sorriso sornione, mentre aderiva al suo corpo, la sua eccitazione che le premeva contro la pancia. In risposta, Thranduil le afferrò il polso e l’attirò a sé. Insinuò la sua lingua tra le sue labbra, lei mugolò nel bacio e chiuse gli occhi.

Lui non le diede altri ordini, allora lei gli affondò le dita tra i capelli, lisci e morbidi. Gli accarezzò la testa mentre lo baciava; era senza fiato ma non si staccò dalle sue labbra, le leccò e le succhiò senza darsi tregua. Lui fremette sotto di lei e fece scivolare la sua mano dal viso al collo, sulle spalle e giù, si fermò sul seno, stringendolo tra le dita, e tormentò un capezzolo, mentre con l’altra mano scese lungo la schiena e le afferrò il sedere.

Lei mugolò, il sangue era fuoco nelle vene, non si sarebbe mai fermata, ma aveva bisogno di aria. Premette le mani sul suo petto, si scostò da lui ma non le diede il tempo di riprendere fiato. Catturò di nuovo la sua bocca in un bacio, la mano che era sul seno sparì tra i loro corpi. Thranduil la sollevò e, con un movimento deciso, la penetrò e le strappò un gemito sorpreso. Il calore nel bassoventre era insopportabile ed il suo movimento era stato così perfetto che lei chiuse gli occhi, assaporando la semplice sensazione di lui dentro di lei.

«Ora...» lui alzò un sopracciglio e mosse i fianchi verso l’alto, spingendosi più in lei. Lei tremò per il suo affondo ed un brivido caldo le scivolò lungo la schiena.

_Oh, sapeva bene cosa intendeva_.

A cavalcioni su di lui, si mise dritta, le ginocchia sul legno del trono. Poggiò le braccia sui braccioli e mosse i fianchi, con un movimento circolare. Lui socchiuse gli occhi, ma continuò a guardarla da sotto le ciglia, un ghigno disegnato su quelle labbra perfette.

Le sfuggì un sorriso e si mosse, su e giù, su e giù. Thranduil schiuse le labbra, il suo respiro era più veloce e dalla gola gli uscì un suono roco e così dannatamente sensuale, che lei rallentò per gustarselo. Ma il fuoco che si era impossessato di lei era insopportabile, e solo lui avrebbe potuto estinguerlo.

Si aggrappò alle sue spalle e riprese a muoversi, più veloce, tutto il suo corpo strusciava su quello di lui. Lui le strinse il sedere e gemette.

Il corpo di lei fu scosso da un fremito, il piacere le esplose nel bassoventre, devastante,  e lei rovesciò la testa all’indietro con un sospiro, abbandonandosi contro il corpo perfetto del re.

Le sue braccia la avvolsero, un abbraccio caldo e confortevole. Le accarezzò la testa, le sue dita affondarono nei capelli. La sua mano si fermò sulla schiena e lei si accoccolò contro il suo petto.

«Soddisfatta?» le disse, il suo respiro le sfiorò l’orecchio.

Lei annuì contro il suo petto, non si fidava della sua voce. Tutto il corpo le tremò: ora che la tensione l’aveva abbandonata, la stachezza e le privazioni del viaggio l’assalirono.

«Ora puoi andare nella tua cella»

Il suo sussurro era dolce e suadente, ma una morsa le strinse il cuore. Lei strofinò il viso contro il suo petto ma si alzò lo stesso, senza dir niente, abbandonando il suo abbraccio confortevole ed il calore del suo corpo. Aveva avuto quello che desiderava. Lui lo sapeva. Eppure c’era quel senso di abbandono che si impossessò del suo cuore, che la fece muovere lentamente, più lenta di quanto si sarebbe mossa se fosse stata solo stanca.

Scese le scale e dovette fermarsi ad ogni gradino per smettere di barcollare. Quando raggiunse il mucchio di abiti, lo raccolse e si vestì. Le guardie si fecero avanti e aspettarono che lei fosse completamente rivestita, prima di farle segno di muoversi nella stessa direzione in cui erano stati portati i nani. Non le afferrarono le braccia né la sollevarono da terra, come avevano fatto con loro. La scortarono lungo i corridoi, rispettando il suo passo lento, e lei le seguì, in silenzio, nella mente solo il frusciare delle loro vesti.

Passò davanti alle celle dei suo compagni nani, ma tenne lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, mentre le guance le bruciarono di imbarazzo e vergogna.

«Va tutto bene?» chiese Balin.

«Perché ti ha trattenuto? Ti ha chiesto qualcosa?» La voce di Kili era preoccupata.

«Ti ha fatto del male?» La voce profonda di Thorin era piatta.

Lei ignorò le loro domande. Un brivido di freddo la percorse nel sentire la voce di Thorin. Non guardò nella sua direzione, entrò nella cella e si accoccolò in un angolo, abbracciandosi le ginocchia. Chiuse gli occhi, ricordando il profumo di Thranduil ed il sapore dei suoi baci e della sua pelle. Trattenne un sospiro.

«Cosa è successo?» insistette Kili.

Lei aprì le palpebre e si costrinse a rispondere: «Thranduil voleva sapere il mio ruolo nella compagnia. Non gli ho detto niente». Il suo tono asciutto e la voce roca zittì i nani e lei tornò ad abbracciarsi le ginocchia.

Poggiò la testa contro il muro ed un sorriso si allargò sulle sue labbra. Thranduil aveva ragione. Lei non amava Thorin, né desiderava l’amore di un qualunque elfo o uomo.

Lei desiderava solo Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui, di nuovo con un’altra situazione bollente ;)
> 
> È vero che in quanto PWP ogni storia non deve per forza avere una trama, ma mi diverto molto ad immaginare come le varie fangirl di Thranduil si trovino faccia a faccia con lui.
> 
> Così ho pensato: cosa succederebbe se una donna che viaggia nella compagnia di Thorin Scudodiquercia vedesse Thranduil per la prima volta e ne rimanesse così colpita da desiderarlo? Anche lei, a tutti gli effetti, sarebbe una fangirl di Thranduil?
> 
> È stato difficile descrivere le azioni e le reazioni di questa particolare protagonista, spero di aver reso bene le sue idee ;)
> 
> Un ringraziamento di cuore a tutti i lettori ^.-
> 
> _**kiaealterego** _

**Author's Note:**

> Quando uscì “Lo Hobbit”, mi ripromisi di non ricadere nella trappola in cui ero già caduta durante il Signore degli Anelli. Purtroppo sono bastati i nemmeno 30 secondi di scena al cinema dell’interpretazione di Thranduil di Lee Pace.  
>  Più di due anni sono passati ormai dall’uscita del primo film e da allora mi sono informata di più su questo personaggio, sulla storia della Terra di Mezzo, su Arda.
> 
> La scrittura di questa storia (e quelle che la seguiranno) è stata molto controversa.  
>  Mi sono chiesta più volte se era il caso di pubblicarla oppure di farne una storia organica: chi è lei? Perché si trova nel mondo di Thranduil? Come ci è arrivata? Cosa l’ha fatta innamorare di lui? Alla fine ho scelto di tenerla in forma di oneshot.  
>  Questa è la prima volta che mi cimento in una scena del genere…  
>  Devo confessare che mi sono molto emozionata nell’incontrare Thranduil, nel vederlo nudo nella vasca da bagno, nell’immaginare come avrebbe potuto reagire in una situazione così particolare.  
>   
>  Grazie per la lettura  
>   
>  _**kiaealterego**_


End file.
